prettylittleliarssfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Coat (Sara Harvey)
Red Coat is a previously anonymous character, who was believed by Mona Vanderwaal and The Liars to be the leader of the "A-Team". She is The Black Widow and a decoy for Big A, who is the real Red Coat. She is revealed to be Sara Harvey in "Game Over, Charles". History Season 3 A DAngerous GAme It is revealed that neither Mona nor Toby know the identity of Red Coat. Spencer, as "A", sets up a party at the Thornhill Lodge at the request of Red Coat/Charlotte so they can meet. Aria, Hanna, and Emily sneak into the Lodge to keep an eye on everything while Red Coat/Sara flies in in a plane. Spencer and Toby sneak outside in order to find out who Red Coat/Charlotte is without her knowing. While Mona, Aria, Hanna, and Emily are inside, someone locks them inside and sets fire to the Lodge. Spencer sees Red Coat/Sara but loses her in the fog. Hanna is still inside the lodge, now unconscious, but is pulled out by the girl in the red coat. Hanna is face to face with Red Coat and she sees Alison DiLaurentis. Season 4 'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e Her burned coat is recovered from the lodge by the firemen. Toby and Spencer go back to the lodge later to look for it. Later, she shows up to Darren Wilden's funeral, dressed up as The Black Widow. She is then seen in the A-Team lair, wearing her Alison mask, which is now half burned. Turn of the Shoe The Liars discuss her getting off the plane and also discuss The Black Widow, questioning who she was. Crash and Burn, Girl! It is revealed by Nigel Wright that CeCe Drake set up a fake private flight plan for Red Coat to fly into the Lodge. CeCe paid Nigel to cover her tracks. Season 6 FrAmed "A" is inside her lair, watching the gallery preparation from a security camera, when someone buzzes to come in. She buzzes them in and in walks Red Coat, who takes a seat beside her. Later, Red Coat is seen spying on Ashley Marin and Ella Rose from outside Ashley's window. In the ending, "A" prepares something in the trunk of her limo. She gets into the backseat of the car and knocks on the window. The driver lets it down and we see that its Red Coat. She hands "A" an envelope with two tickets to prom. Game Over, Charles Red Coat walks into Radley to prepare an explosive for CeCe Drake to blow up Radley, as the Liars watch from a computer screen. The Liars are shocked to see that Red Coat is still around, as they believed it was Alison and CeCe. CeCe reveals that she kept seeing a blonde in a red coat and thought it might be Alison. It is revealed that she actually sent a decoy to the Thornhill Lodge. The night of the lodge fire, Red Coat got off the plane and went off into the woods. CeCe walks up behind her and she takes off her mask to reveal Sara Harvey. Sara tells her that Mona thinks she is about to meet her and doesn't have a clue what is really going on. The Liars are all shocked to learn this. CeCe then reveals that Sara was also The Black Widow at Darren Wilden and went there to make sure he was dead. The Liars deduce that she had been acting ever since her escape from the Dollhouse. Later, The Liars run into Radley and see Sara dressed in the Red Coat. She tells them to leave but they ignore and Spencer shuts off the device. When Ali tells them CeCe is going to the roof, Sara attempts to run but Emily grabs her and punches her. The Gloves Are On Spencer reveals what happened to Sara that night at Radley. After Emily punched Sara, Sara, still dressed in her Red Coat, got back up, but upon doing so, accidentally grabbed onto an electrical box, which then electrocuted her body and caused damage to her hands, as the Liars stood in shock. Emily attempted to run over, but Alison told her not to touch Sara, to avoid electrocution herself. New Guys, New Lies Aria mentions that that night at Radley, Sara wasn't just wearing the red coat, she was rocking it. Appearances Notes *It is revealed in "Game Over, Charles" that there are three Red Coats: **Sara Harvey is one of the masked Red Coats and Big A's ally. She was a decoy hired by Charlotte to distract the Liars and keep Mona busy, but is currently the only Red Coat. **CeCe Drake is one of the masked Red Coats. She is the "evil" Red Coat and the leader of the A-Team. She stopped wearing the disguise after she was caught in it at the Sawmill. **Alison DiLaurentis is the "good" Red Coat, who watched over the girls and tried to help them. She stopped wearing the disguise after the Liars found her after Ravenswood. *It is never established who is who at which time but some have been confirmed: **Charlotte visited Mona in "UnmAsked". **Charlotte bought black hoodies in "Blood Is the New Black". **Alison was watching Hanna outside the boutique in "Misery Loves Company". **Charlotte burned a bobble head of Hanna in "Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno". **Emily saw Charlotte in "Dead to Me". **Sara flew into the Lodge and got off the plane and pulled Aria, Mona and Emily from the fire, while Alison rescued Hanna in "A DAngerous GAme". **Charlotte wore the Emily mask in "Under the Gun. **Charlotte was the one who went under the DiLaurentis home in "Into the Deep". **Charlotte was the one who was behind Hanna in "The Mirror Has Three Faces". **Charlotte went to the Hoedown in "Bring Down the Hoe". **Charlotte locked Emily inside the Sawmill and Alison rescued her in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". **Alison went to the Graveyard party in "Grave New World". **Sara enters the "A" lair in "FrAmed". **Sara spies on Ashley Marin and Ella Montgomery in "FrAmed". **Sara gives Charlotte the tickets in "FrAmed". **Sara plants the bomb at Radley Sanitarium in "FrAmed" *Many fans assumed that the bad Red Coat was the same person as The Black Widow. This was proven true. *Red Coat's identity was revealed in "Game Over, Charles". *Red Coat has presumably lost her coat twice. In "'A' Is for A-l-i-v-e", a burned red coat is recovered from the lodge and, in "Bring Down the Hoe", Spencer and Emily take her coat, which she loses in the hay. It was Sara's coat burned in the fire, while Charlotte was the one who lost her coat the Hoedown. *It was Alison who was watching Aria and Ezra in "Now You See Me, Now You Don't". Gallery SaraHarveyPlane3x24.png RedCoat4x01.png CharlesAndRedCoat6x08.png RedCoatCharles6x08.png RedCoatWatches6x08.png RedCoatTickets6x08.png RedCoatAnotherOne6x10.png RedCoatRW26x10.png RedCoatWalksToBomb6x10.png RedCoatPlacesBomb6x10.png SaraIsRedCoat6x10.png SaraLodgeRC6x10.png SaraHarveyRedCoat6x10.png SaraAsRedCoat6x10.png SaraAtRadleyRC6x10.png SaraElectrocuted6x13.png RedCoatReveal.png SaraRedCoatStill.png 610 Red Coat is Sara.jpg Red Coat and A.jpg PLLSH613RedCoat.JPG Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:The Black Widow Category:Disguises Category:Anonymous Characters